nerdudefandomcom-20200215-history
Nukehouse/Episode 1 - Swallowed in the Sea
Intro/Theme Song FROM THE FIRST 40 SECONDS OF: Moving to Mars - Coldplay ---- Somewhere up above, the stars The wreckage of a universe ''floats past'' Somewhere up above my heart A tiny little seed is sown, a government is overthrown ''WHO KNOWS WHEN WE'LL BE COMING HOME AT LAST.'' *Shows Nukehouse Logo* Script ---- Loud explosions are heard in the background Griffin: COME ON! LET'S GO!!! GET IN!! ---- Shows 3 people rushing to get in ---- '''3 HOURS EARLIER ---- Shows a 31 year old hispanic male named Jason, typing Jason/Typing: Come on man, maybe it doesn't have to be like this Jonathan/Typing: Maybe you should've thought about that when you built it. Plus I'm giving you a third of the money, 1.26 Billion. Jason/Typing: And you're sure you can cover my tracks? Jonathan/Typing: Positive. ---- Jason walks out of the hotel room, and walks out of the Hotel. He then proceeds to press something on his phone, which blew his computer up. ---- Jason: *Smirks* I hope you're right buddy. I hope you're right. ---- It then shows a 19 year old female, named Ella, selling products at a gas station. ---- Ella: That'll come up to a total of 4 dollars and 13 cents Man: *Hands over change* Thank you! Ella: Thank you too, have a nice rest of your night! ---- A woman walks up to Ella Woman: I'll just take these *hands the items over* Ella: Alright that comes down to a total of... 2.13??? What is going on with all of the 13s today, this had to be the 5th one! Woman: Bad luck maybe? What do I know! Thank you, anyways. Ella: Y-yeah, y-you too. ---- Then it shows the last man, a 19 year old guy named Terrance, who is watching TV Show: We only have a few hours till the world is a crisp!! What do you think we should do?! Terrance: *To TV Screen* Come on Mike! The nuke is coming!! DOING SOMETHING FOR CHRIST SAKE! Show: Well I guess it's all over now... all the things I could've done... but now I ca--- Terrance: It's literally 3 hours away from touching you. ''Gah this show is bullshit. ---- After the scene with Terrance, it shows a man in a large room with computers. It is a 44 year old man named Griffin, who is tracking nukes in his bunker. He was sleeping on his computer until he heard a beeping noise. ---- Griffin: Huh....? Wazzat? *Looks at computer screen* Griffin: No... NO! Ok I have to warn the Airforce.... oh lord... oooooooh lord!! ---- A loud explosion is heard, and time freezes as "Swallowed in the Sea " plays ---- ''You cut me down a tree, and brought it back to me ---- Time moves very slowly as it shows people running out of buildings covering their ears ---- That's what made me see, where I was going wrong. ---- It shows Griffin running towards the entrance of the bunker ---- You put me on your shelf, and kept me for yourself ---- Shows Jason with his hands over his face, filled with regret.heading towards the bunker he intended to go to ---- I can only blame myself, I can only blame me ---- Shows Ella breaking the window of the gas station, in attempts to escape ---- And I could write a song, a hundred miles long, 'cause thats were I belong, you belong with me ---- Shows Terrance rushing up his steps ---- And I could write it down, or spread it all around. Get lost and then get found, or swallowed in the sea. ---- Shows Griff signaling them in, shouting Griff: Get in!!! Let's go, let's go!!! We can't waste any time! You put me on a line, and hung me out to dry, darling thats when I, decided to go see ---- Jason begins to rush in with his hands covering his face still Griff: Hurry, hurry!! ---- Ella runs in with tears going down her face Griff: QUICK! Rinse of the chemicals in the shower!! You cut me down to size, and opened up my eyes. Made me realize, what I could not see ---- Scratch comes rushing in, squinting with his hands over his ears Griff: 1 by 1 people!!! Get in the chemical shower! The last thing we need are mutations! And I could write a book, the ones that say they shook the world, and then it took, it took it back from me ---- Shows them dashing towards the showers, with watery eyes. ---- Griff: After you're done, come out here! And I could write it down, or spread it all around. Get lost and then get found, not swallowed in the sea. ---- Jason puts his cellphone up to the sky, in attempts to get signal, but to no avail Griff: No signal here, I'm afraid. You'll have to live a long while without signal And I could write a song, a hundred miles long, 'cause thats were I belong, you belong with me ---- Jason rushes over to the Morse and types "IT WORKED" ---- Jason: *Smirks* Are the streets your walking on, a thousand miles long? Because that's where I belong, and you belong with me. ---- Griff storms into his office, looking out the window for incoming nukes Griff: *Yelling* TAKE COVER, TAKE COVER! What good is it to live, when theres nothing left to give? Forget but not forgive, not loving all you see. ---- A large boom is heard in the background Griff: *Falls over and gets knocked out* Terrance: AHHH! Are the streets your walking on, a thousand miles long? Because that's where I belong, and you belong with me. Jason: IT WORKED! You belong with me, not swallowed in the sea. Ella: *Loosing balance* Shit! ---- Shows their city from a top down perspective, showing rubbage and corpses everywhere ---- Yeah you belong to me, not swallowed in the sea. ---- Song ends Griff: *Gets up, coughing up blood* O-oh jeez. Jason: You need help? Griff: *Coughs up more blood* Jason: Ah shoot. Here I'll help you man, don't worry. ---- Jason helps walk Griff to the bathroom Jason: Take your time Terrance: I was mid-shower!! Ella: Ok, guys I think we have bigger matters on our hands... Uh-uhm Terrance: *Looks at Ella* Come on now? What is it? Ella: *Hand shaking* L-look at the screen of the computer The computer screen is slowly calculating the amount of years needed to be inside of the bunker, before the air is fresh. ---- Screen: 22.6 YEARS,24.3 YEARS,29.4 YEARS,19.8 YEARS Jason: No way I'm staying here for more than a year... no WAY Ella; Well all our families are dead anyways... right? I have nothing to go home to... Terrance: And what exactly makes you say that? Ella: Look out the window in his office!! Terrance: *Looks* ... Yeah it does look pretty bad.. ---- Griff walks out Griff: And it is pretty bad. Pretty damn bad. You all are lucky you werent crushed by that rubbish... Terrance: Lucky? You call this lucky? I get to live in a bunker with a bunch of strangers, and have to live with the fact that my family is dead, and there's nothing I can do about it. Yeah I'm really fucking lucky aren't I? Ella: He's right. I mean wouldn't you rather just be dead? Having to live through this is painful. Don't you think Jason? Jason: Hm? What? Oh... yeah, sure. Griff: Come on, it won't be that bad! We have Games, Movies, Books, and Music! Ella: Maybe that will lighten my spirits... Griff: Well I have one song that I wanted to play in particular. ---- Griff plays R.E.M - It's The End Of The World ---- Terrance: For christ sake, do we really have to make jokes about something that's actually happening? This is serious! Griff: Fine *stops the song* Ella: We saw you were calculating the amount of days that may have to be spent in here. Griff: Yeah... I'm hoping to get results in 2 days. Don't get excited for the answer, it wont be pretty. Anyways, you guys should take chem showers, and get some rest. We have a lot of planning to do around here. Ella: Alright, I'll go next. ---- Shows Ella heading toward the shower Terrance: (To Jason) So... while we're waiting, what's your name? Jason: Hm? Oh, my name's Jason, but most people call me Brooks. Terrance: Nice to meet you. What were you doing before you got here? Jason: Uh... that's an invasion of privacy... Terrance: Oh jeez, sorry. I was only watching TV, you couldn't have been doing something THAT extreme if you ended up here... but if you don't wanna talk about it, that's cool. Jason: It's fine... uhm anyways, I don't believe you told me your name? Terrance: Names Terrance, but you can just call me Terry if you want. Jason: Nice to meet you Terrance. Terrance: I wonder if the terrorist is still alive... Is my family still alive? Oh god... *cries* Jason: Uhm... I'm going to leave now... ah jeez..... ---- Ella walks back into the room Jason: Perfect timing, I need to take a shower Jason speed walks to the showers Ella: Hey... um... are you ok? Terrance: Yes, my whole family is dead and I have to live with strangers for the rest of my life *cries* Ella: Hey... you know we don't have to be strangers... Terrance: *wipes tears* You-you're right. I need to get to know you guys better... me and Jason didn't really cling exactly... but I can give you a chane. Names Terrance Ella: Nice to meet you... my name's Ella. Terrance: You have a pretty name... Ella: Hehe thank you.. Terrance: So what were you doing before this whole shitfest...? I mean, if you don't mind me asking Ella: I work at a Gas Station around here... or I DID work at a Gas Station I should say... Terrance: Heh nice. I was just watching TV before this so... A-anyways. Ella: Well at least I can get along with someone while we're down here... I know how you feel about the whole "living with strangers thing" and... oh man I don't like thinking about it *tears up* Terrance: Well hey... as long as we got eachothers back... we're practically family... right? Ella: Hm, I never thought of it like that.... thanks Terrance Terrance: Thanks to you too... you can call me Terry by the way. Ella: *laughs* Will do Terry Jason enters the room again Jason: Alright I'm back Griffin: Alright, everyone's here? Let's get to know eachother better. My name is Griffin, but you can call me Griff, and I'm the owner of this bunk-- Terrance: Hey.. um.. sorry to interrupt but, I don't like thinking of this place as a bunker, because when you think of bunker you think of a musty place that you have to live in for a long time, and when you put it like that it kind of makes me, and I'm sure others uncomfortable... so... Griffin: Fair enough... consider this place a house then... a Nukehouse. Ella: Hey, I actually kind of like that. It's cute. Terrance: Heh, I'm good with that Griffin: Alright, so I'm Griff and I'm the owner of this Nukehouse. Feel free to treat yourself to any Games, Books, Songs, Movies, and TV Shows, because we have a lot. Please don't try to snack so often though because... well, I wasn't going to tell you this but, we're kind of short on food. If we eat responsibly, we'll have at max 4.5 months so... what I serve is what you get pretty much. Ella: Um, sir? How are we supposed to get food after those 4.5 months. Griffin: I've been working on a farm.. but it's not quite ready yet. Speaking of the farm, if you eat anything that has seeds in it, spit it in a bowl or something, and give the bowl to me. I could use any extra seeds. Terrance: Ew.. Griffin: I know it's a different lifestyle but please, get used to it for me? Alright, since it's already 7:30, I'm going to start wrapping this up and assigning roomates. We only have 2 bedrooms as of now, but we plan on adding more, if we get more people to join our Nukehouse. But for now, we need to give roomates. So I'll be with Jason, and Terrance will be with Ella. But PLEASE don't do anything dirty. I spent a lot of time preparing this bunker, and nothing would disguist me more than for 2 people to have intercourse in my bed Terrance: I was NOT planning on that sir, you do not need to worry... believe me Ella: Y-yeah ew.. why would you even-- ew. Griffin: I know, I'm just clarifying. Anyways, Do I know all of your names? Just go around and say your names really quick before I prepare dinner. Terrance: Terrance, but call me Terry Ella: Ella Long silence Griffin: Uh, guy? Are you ok? Jason: What? Oh yeah, I'm good... allllll goood. Griffin: Uhm, your name? Jason: Oh, sorry, my name is Jason, but most people call me by my last name, Brooks. Griffin: Nice to meet you all! I'm going to prepare a nice first dinner. ---- Cuts to Griffin finished with preparing dinner Griffin: I'm done with dinner! I made stew, enjoy! Terrance: *Takes a bite* This is killer Griff. I got to say, I am surprised Ella: Agreed! Jason: Man, I thought this would be like lunchroom food... I am proven wrong, by a long shot! Griffin: Glad you all enjoyed my homemade cooking. It's from my Mom's cookbook... It's been so long since I've seen family *sighs* Ella: Would you like to.. talk about it? Griffin: Sure, I don't mind. In fact it comforts me to talk about my family, so I shall. I was in a family of 4. It was just me, my younger brother, and my parents. My brother is younger than me by 7 years, so I'm 54 right now, making him 47. However, ever since I built this bunker when I was 26, I haven't stopped. I halted on going to all family events so... I've been away from my family for 28 years. Sometimes I wonder what they're doing right now... but now I don't need to wonder, because they're gone... Terrance: What's your brothers name, if you don't mind me asking Griffin: His name was Jonathan, but I just called him Jon or J. We were really close, besides different intentions. I wanted to save people, he wanted to do more evil-plot like things. But we still got along very well. Ella: Wow... that's why you're so relaxed about all of this, huh? You've been away from your family for as long as you remember. Griffin: Yep... I just wish I could've said goodbye to them... I wish I had more time Terrance: I'm so sorry Griff... that must've been really terrible for you.. Griffin: Well.. enough sad talk, let's get prepared for bed. I dont have anymore toothpaste down here, I ran out a few days ago, so you guys will have to brush with water. I have 6 toothbrushes in there, all of them have never been used. Jason: Thank you. Griffin: No problem. Like I said, I like helping people. ---- Everyone brushes their teeth and goes into their different rooms ----